Massive infantile Spasms (MIS) is a relatively common seizure disorder unique to infants. It has been shown to respond to ACTH or gluco-corticoids (GC) in a complete, sudden and rapid cessation of overt seizures commonly within days. One explanation of ACTH and GC efficacy in MIS is that both hormones suppress an intrinsic convulsant, with inherent neuronal excitation properties. This study hypothesizes that this intrinsic convulsant is corticotropin releasing hormone, CRH and that MIS occurs when high brain CRH levels are present.